Miracle
by Molto Bene
Summary: 'A Time Lord's body is a miracle,... even a dead one. There are whole empires out their, who'd rip this world apart for just one sample'  Its time for the Doctor's darkest hour, but when it involves someone you love, things get much more personnal.
1. Planning

I do not own Doctor Who.

This is set in series 6, its either going to be episode 7, or 13.

So I was just watching The Impossible Astronaut for ideas, and heard River say this line, which I think maybe a clue to what is going on in the series. I believe that Karen said something about some throw away lines, that actually mean something and are important. Anyway, so my story is going to be based on this line.

'_A time lord's body is a miracle,... even a dead one. Their are whole empires out their, who'd rip this world apart for just one sample' _

...

The Doctor was looking at the scanner once again; his frustration was plastered all over his face. He did not understand what the Tardis was trying to tell him. The results, pregnant and not pregnant kept coming up. How the hell could Amelia be pregnant, but not pregnant at the same time it didn't make any sense? He needed to get to the bottom of this and fast. For some season he had a feeling that this had something to do with the Silence. He didn't now why but somehow, he knew they had done something to her. For what reason he didn't know, maybe it was something to do with the little girl in the spacesuit. He had to find out. But first he needed to pick someone up. If he was going up against the Silence again, then he was going to need some fire power.

The Doctor ran around the controls, setting the co-ordinates to Storm Cage, ten minutes after he had left River there. Although he didn't really want to see her so soon after the whole kissing incident, he needed her back up. He just hoped she wasn't angry at him.

'Doctor, where our we going' Amy asked as she came down the steps which lead towards hers and Rory's bedroom, with Rory behind her.

'I need to pick up Mrs Robinson!' The Doctor shouted at them as he ran through the Door.

Both Amy and Rory looked at each other as the Doctor sprinted through the door, the same thought passed between them. Only one person can make the Doctor act like this, River.

...

On a bed in her cell, River had her diary open and was writing down her latest adventure with the Doctor. It had completely broken her heart to think that she had just had the last kiss with her Doctor. That bad, impossible man. How on earth did she end up falling for him? As she sat their writing her latest entry, she knows that the next one would be filled with pain and heartache. As she continued to write, she heard a sound, a very familiar sound. River turned her head to look out through her bars, as she watches the Tardis land several metres in front of them.

Lifting herself off the bed, she made her way to the bars, just as the Doctor came sprinted out of the Tardis door straight into her cell. Stumbling backwards, the Doctor lifted a hand to rub his head as a massive bump began to appear.

'Ouch, who put those stupid bars there?' The Doctor huffed, as he began rubbing all of his sore parts.

'Well dear, I think it could have the people who designed this prison. After all it is meant to keep people in.' River sniggered, as she watched the Doctor check himself over.

'Yes well, there stupid. Stupid bar thingies!' The Doctor began hitting them with his sonic.

'Not to interrupt you or anything, sweetie but did you need me for anything?' River asked, as she was getting slightly annoyed with the banging.

The Doctor stopped his banging and looked at River, he could see that her eyes where puffy and she had dried tear marks on her skin. However, she still had that determinate attitude that he loved so much. He could see in her eyes that she was already waiting for him to tell her what the next adventure would be. Pointing his screwdriver at the lock, he opened it with a quick flick of a button.

'You know one off those might come in handy' River asked as she stepped out of her cell, eyeing the sonic. It would be so much easier then hallucinogenic lipstick to escape.

'Maybe when you're older?' he commented to her as he saw her eyeing the sonic.

'Oh I hate you!' River smirked at him.

'No you don't' he laughed at her.

'So where are we going River asked as she goes to open the Tardis.

'Hang on!' The Doctor shouts at her.

'I need to tell you first' Rivers attention was now on the Doctor.

'We are going back to 1969. I think the Silence did something to Amy, I am not sure but every time I scan her, it can't make up its mind if she's pregnant or not.'

'Does she know?' River asked him concern showing on her face.

'No, I want to find out what they did first.'

'Ok, I am in. Hang on does this mean you're the same Doctor from about 20 minutes ago' River asked, as she closed the gap between them.

'Umm yes, I ve been around a bit since then but yes, why?' he asked as he saw her moving towards him.

'Because I have unfinished business with you' River smirked as she grabbed him and started kissing him on the lips.

The Doctor still didn't have a clue what to do. His hand kept moving everywhere. He ended up putting them behind his back. However, as soon as he had finally sorted out his hands, their kiss ended.

'Their that wasn't so bad was it,' she smiled at him as she went to open the Tardis door, the Doctor still staying where he was scratching his cheek.

'You'd better start getting used to them because that ain't my last kiss yet' She smirked leaving the Doctor speechless.

...

As the Doctor and River worked together to control the Tardis, Amy wondered what was going on. If River was around then it meant there was trouble to be had. However, they had not mentioned anything that was going on, nor did the Doctor have his normal eagerness that he normally did when they where going on another adventure. Something just didn't seem right.

'Doctor, are you going to explain what is going on or to we have to guess?' Amy ask, frustration clearly shown in her voice.

Um right... um well me and River need to go have a word someone. It won't take long' The Doctor mumbled, as he finished landing the Tardis while he watched River buckle up her belt and gun hoister, before quickly checking her gun.

'Ready?'

'Always' she smiled at him.

'Both of you listen to me, for once stay here until we come for you. Promise?'

'But..' Amy began to protest.

'Amelia!'

'Fine, we promise' Amy replied in a defeated tone.

With this the Doctor and River embarked through the Tardis door, both ready for anything that came their way.

...

Ok, so what you think so far

please review

(I promise I will eventually get around to finishing my other stories, I keep getting writers bloke and then I go and think of another story to write)


	2. Answers and Questions

_I do not own Doctor who. _

_Here is another quote from The Impossible Astronaut, which again River implies that the universe could be ripped. Is she only giving a view or is she trying to give them a hint of what is about to happen. _

'_We've told him all we can; we can't even tell him we've seen his future self. He's interacting with his own past it could __rip a hole__ in the universe'_

_..._

The Doctor looked round the old console room, looking at the destruction River had caused, nearly an hour ago.

'You certainly know how to handle a gun,' he smirked at River,

'You could have left one alive'

'Yes sweetie, but we where trying to run for our lives.' She flirted back, as she began walking around the console, scanning the room with her PDA.

'Doctor, it says it's reading an alive, alien live form, but it can't place it,' River told the Doctor, as she came back round to him.

'Look' she commented, as she handed him the PDA.

'Yes, very interesting. There's definitely one here,' The Doctor looked at the PDA, for some reason he suddenly felt a sense of déjà vu. As he went to hand back her PDA to River, he saw that there was a flashing red light on her hand, as she reached across to take it.

'River, your hand!'

'What, oh' looking at her hand to see a red flashing light. Pressing the red light in her hand, the recording started to play.

'_Doctor it says it's reading an alive, alien life form. Wait! Sweetie, I ve found one. Stay where you are. What have you done to Amy, tell me. Doctor!'_

'Well at least we know ones still alive. Now where is it' The Doctor commented, as he began to scan the room with his screwdriver.

'Hello Silence, where are you. Did you know one of my favourite games is hide and seek. I am terrible good at it. Would you like me to show you or will you come out and play?' The Doctor shouted, as he walked around the room. However he stopped dead, as he heard a voice come out from the shadows.

'Silence, Silence will fall' A slow and menacing voice came from the shadows, by the left side wall.

'Ah hello, nice to see you again. How's the running going. Anyway, I came back for a reason. Would you mind explaining to me what you did to Amelia? If you don't, I might have my friend River here shoot you like she did to the others.' The Doctor sounded angry, he wanted to get the answers and he didn't mind by what means.

River stood to the left side of the Doctor, her gun pointed at the Silence. For some reason, she felt something wasn't right.

'Amelia Pond will bring the silence' The Silence continued, as he made his way around the Tardis.

'That doesn't really answer my question, how is Amy pregnant but not pregnant? The Doctor demanded, as he approached the Silence. River approached with him, but stayed slightly to the side so that she had a clear shot.

Unknown to the Doctor and River, Amy had decided to follow them after she had gotten bored of waiting. She was now standing by the Tardis door, completely shocked.

'Doctor what's... what's going on?' Amy asked stunned at what she heard.

'Um right yeah, ummmm River help!' The Doctor whimpered to her, as he turned to look at Amy, who was giving him a deathly stare.

'Sorry, you're on your own sweetie.' River smiled at him, as she continued to watch the Silence.

'Doctor' Amy demanded. At that moment Rory joined them.

'Amy, the Doctor said to stay,' However he stopped, as he looked to see what Amy was staring at

'Umm hello, what's going on?' Rory asked, as he looked between the Doctor and Amy, to River and the Silence.

'That's what I would like to know!' Amy commented, still glaring at the Doctor.

'Ok, don't be mad. After you told me you weren't pregnant, I got the Tardis to scan you and the results kept changing from positive to negative. I've done it several times and the same results keep coming up. That's why I came here to get some answers.' The Doctor pleaded with Amy to understand.

'Hang on, your telling me that my wife is both pregnant and not pregnant. How is that even possible?' Rory asked, both shock and anger clearly shown on his face.

'Well, I was trying to find out before you two interrupted.' The Doctor moaned, why were things always complicated.

'Get on with it then' Amy told him in a neutral voice, for she had not decided how to react yet. She just wanted to find out what was going on.

'Thank you!' The Doctor clapped his hands together before turning back to face the Silence, giving River a quick smile, as he turned.

'Right, where were we. Yes I remember, you where about to tell me what you did to Amy?'

'Amelia Pond will bring the silence,' The Silence twisted his head, as he looked straight at Amy, before looking back at the Doctor and then to River.

'Amelia Ponds part is almost over.'

'You are still not answering by question. What have you done with Amelia?' The Doctor was getting angry, why didn't they just give a straight answer. He glanced to River; she was starring straight at the Silence. The Doctor could see that she had a worried expression on her face; in fact he would almost say that she was scared. He had never seen River scared before, it felt really odd to him.

'The Doctor is stupid. Can you not feel it? The world is being ripped, ripped apart by those who seek the child.'

'Who is after the child? What child? Amy's?' The Doctor was completely confused, but at least he was getting somewhere.

'Amelia is the beginning of the silence, but she is not the barer of the child.'

'Ok, we are getting somewhere. So who is the barer of the child?' The Doctor asked.

'Amelia Ponds child is the barer. The mate of a Time lord will bring the Silence.'

To his left, the Doctor heard a clatter, as something fell to the ground. Turning around, he saw that River had gone completely white and her gun lay on the ground by her feet. The hand which had held it was now placed over her mouth, as she stared at the Silence.

'River what's wrong' he asked her in a concerned voice, as he approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders before he got a reaction from her.

'GET OFF ME!' she yelled at him, before pushing him away and ran back into the Tardis, slamming the door behind her.

'What did I do?' The Doctor asked as he watched her go, a confused expression on his face. This was definitely not usually River behaviour.

'Um Doctor I think we'd better go!' Amy shouted at him, as she run and picked up Rivers gun up off the floor and aimed it at the Silence, who had began to drew energy. Turning around the Doctor saw what was happening.

'Aw says, thanks for the talk. Um but we'd better run now.' The Doctor mumbled before he turned and ran, as the Silence had begun to raise his arm.

Amy ran behind the Doctor, shooting the gun over her shoulders, hoping that she would distract the Silence, so that they would get away. However, just as she was about to follow the Doctor and Rory through the door, she felt something pulling her. She saw the doctor turn and look at her as a bright blue light blinded her.

'Amy!'


	3. Comfort

I do not own Doctor who.

OMG! Are going to be my only comments on The Almost People, just in case anybody who sees this has not watched the episode. Those who have will know what I mean.

...

Amy ran behind the Doctor, shooting the gun over her shoulders, hoping that she would distract the Silence, so that they would get away. However, just as she was about to follow the Doctor and Rory through the door, she felt something pulling her. She saw the Doctor turn and look at her, as a bright blue light blinded her.

'Amy!' The Doctor yelled, as he saw her vanish in front of his eyes, the bright blue light of a transporter beam blinding him.

As his vision came back, the Doctor began to scan desperately at the area where Amy vanished, ignoring the shouts of pain and warning, coming from Rory behind him. Examining his screwdriver, the Doctor could not find any trace, as to where Amy was taken nor by whom. Taking one last scan, he looked through the door, as the Silence approached, knowing that this wouldn't be the last time that he saw one. Taking one finally glance, he shut the door.

Turning around he found Rory, now sat on the chair nearest to the door, starring straight passed him with fresh tears running freely down his cheek. Walking up the ramp, the Doctor crouched down by Rory's side. Rory turned his head, so that he was looking straight at the Doctor.

'I promise you we are going to fine her. What ever it takes! Even if we have to wait 2,000 years, we will get her back. But I'm going to need your help. Rory the Roman and the Doctor, searching the galaxy for Amy. So help anybody who gets in our way, hay.' The Doctor smiled at Rory, encouraged too see a slight smile of his face.

'Where do we start?' A now determined Rory rose from the chair, ready to fine the women that he loved. The Doctor sprung up from his crouch, and headed over to the controls.

'First, I need to get us out off hear,' The Doctor talked, as he began to pull levers on the controls nearest to the door.

'Then fine River' he continued as he rushed around to the furthest side of the controls. However, as he rushed round he nearly tripped over a pair of feet.

'Ouch, ok I found River.' The Doctor cursed, as he struggled to keep his balance. Once he was stable again he looked down to the floor, to see River lent up against the side of the controls. Her knees where bought up to her chest with her forehead resting on the top, so that the Doctor could not see her face. Her arms where wrapped around her knees, in one of her hands she held her PDA.

The Doctor sighed he had no idea how to handle women when they were like this. Especially since this one didn't seem to want him near her. Rushing back around, so that he wouldn't trip over River again, the Doctor pulled the lever that would send them back to the tome vortex, before blobbing himself on the chair, Rory had just evacuated.

'Um Doctor' Rory asked the Doctor, slightly worried about his sudden change of mood.

'Rory go hug River.' Was his reply, his emotions were neutral.

'Um ok' Rory answered, as he made his way around the controls. He didn't argue. For some reason he felt that the Doctor needed him to do this. He would have asked Amy but she wasn't there. For some reason River was upset and the Doctor didn't know how to handle it. It was one of the things Rory didn't get about the Doctor, he was brave, smart and complete insane but when it came down to women and especially, River he did not have a clue what to do.

Bending down next to River, Rory placed a hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to push her, he would let her decided what she wanted. After several seconds River slowly raised her head slightly, so that she could see who was touching her. Seeing that it was Rory, she flung her arms around his neck before pulling him down to sit beside her and then placed her hand on his shoulders to cry into.

...

'Are you sure this is the right one'

'Of course I am. She was with the Doctor; she was even firing a gun.'

'Yes but that doesn't prove it's her. Scan her. We've got to be absolutely right before we call the Leader. You know what will happen to us if we made a mistake.'

'Ok Ok I will scan her'

Those where the first words that Amy heard as she awoke, blue light was dancing in front of her eyes, as she blinked to clear it. As her focus cleared, she saw a women hovering above her, holding some kind of device, which she was running up and down her stomach. Trying to move her arms and legs, she found that she was tied down.

'She's waking up,'

'Is she the right one?'

'Yes. The scanners a bit confused but its definitely coming up with positive.' The women above Amy declared, as she looked down at the advice, a smile plastered on her face.

'Call the Leader'

...

The Doctor watched from his seat, as he saw Rory bend down next to River on the other side of the controls. A sudden thought had come to him after he had tripped over River. It was like a Darlek had gone and shot him straight in the chest. He had suddenly had a thought about what the Silence was saying and Rory was his first test.

Once he was satisfied that Rory and River were occupied, the Doctor bounced up from his seat and turned on the scanner. The Doctor programmed the scanner to scan River's DNA. Why on earth he did not think of his before, he did not know. The Doctor watched, as a picture of River appeared on the screen and a red light travelled down it. River's picture became smaller and moved to the side, before another two pictures came up next to her, which where complete bio matches. These disappeared to show another set of results on the screen. The Doctor was surprised at these, but it did confirm some of his theories.

The Doctor began to type in the next scan, he wanted to try. This was the one that he was very anxious about doing. The results of this scan, if what he thought was correct, would change his life forever.

The Doctor waited on a knife edge, as the scan was in progress. One of his hands scratching his face in anxiety and panic.

The scanning stopped and an image with writing to the side appeared across the screen. The Doctor felt as if both of his hearts had stopped.

...Reviews Please


	4. Snow is always the answer

I do not own Doctor Who

Hello. If you have yet watched the clip for A Good Man Goes to War, go now because it's amazing. I can't stop watching it. I keep ending up laughing and then feeling very sad. Poor River. But you got to love her. She is completely amazing. Don't worry the action starts after this chapter. It's taken me more chapters then I thought to try and get everything across, so that it kinda makes sense. Hope you like it.

...

The Doctor waited on a knife edge, as the scan was in progress. One of his hands scratching his face in anxiety and panic.

The scanning stopped and an image with writing to the side appeared across the screen. The Doctor felt, as if both of his hearts had stopped. Positive it was positive.

The Doctor brought his hand up to touch the screen, where there was a picture of a foetus. He ran his hand across the image, examining every detail. He didn't know how it was possible, but it was and it was starring him straight in the face. The Doctor ran a vital scan on the foetus; there was one more thing he wanted to know. The Doctor was beaming from ear to ear, as he saw the result. It had two hearts.

All he wanted to do was hug River, that brilliant, impossible woman. The Doctor skipped round to the other side of the controls to see River still resting her head on to Rory's shoulder, her hand tightly wrapped around his neck, the PDA left abandoned on the floor. Rory was rubbing her back in slow circular motions. Upon seeing the Doctor he stopped and looked up at him. The Doctor sat down next to River's other side, before indicating to Rory through a look that he would take over. Slowly Rory pulled River of him and gave her one final hug before he got up and walked away up the stairs.

River watched him go, her eyes where slightly puffy, with dark circles underneath them and she had cried tear marks down her cheek. She knew why he had gone and she know who was sat next to her. But she didn't want to turn around. She couldn't face him. If she looked into that ridiculous mans face she didn't know whether she would kiss him or hit him.

'River, please. River, I know.' The Doctor pleaded, as he reached out and touched her shoulder. However as soon as he did , River stood up, leaving the Doctor to watch her go, as she walked around to the others side of the controls and sat down in the vacant seat.

The Doctor stood up and looked across at her. She was resting her head face down in her hands, with her elbows resting on her legs. The Doctor was worried, how was he going to get her to talk to him again. Walking around the console, the Doctor started fiddling with the controls, randomly pulling switches and pushing buttons. The Tardis began to make its wurring and wizzing noise, but it was not moving. He looked across at River again. She still had her head in her hands but he could see that she was slightly less tense. The Doctor continued to fiddle with the controls; he changed the atmosphere slightly, so that there was more water in the air. Next he lowered the temperature so that the moisture in the air would begin to turn to snow. It would only take a few minutes for the snow to begin falling. The Doctor stopped the Tardis wurring noise and waited.

As the snow began to fall, the Doctor watched River for a response. It didn't take long before River moved one of her hands and brushed away the snow that had settled on her legs. She couldn't resist it; she slowly lifted her head up to watch in amazement as the snow fell from the ceiling of the Tardis. River moved her head back down slightly, so that she was starring straight at the Doctor, who was now leaning against the controls exactly in front of River. The view screen was next to him with the picture of the foetus still showing on the screen.

River stood up slowly and walked over to the screen. She raised one hand and placed it on the screen. The other hand instinctively went to touch her abdomen.

'That's our, that's our..' She couldn't say it, it just seemed so unreal.

'Baby!' The Doctor finished her sentence, a hug grin on his face, as he turned to face her. Laughing slightly, as he saw how she was stood.

'What?'River demanded, as she turned to face him, her hands now by her side.

'Oh sorry. It's nothing. Come here.' The Doctor opened his arms wide, so that he could hug her. River hesitated for a moment before giving in and collapsed into his arms, resting her head on his chest.

'I hate you.' River murmured into his chest.

'I know you do. The Doctor responded, as he ran his hand through her hair. River raised her head, so that she could look into his face.

'Umm so you worked out who I am then?' She whispered to him.

'Yes I do. It wasn't what I expected though. It's quite funny actually. I can see where you get your flirting from. Oh and your bossiness.' The Doctor chuckled slightly, until River punched him lightly on the arm.

'They can't know, ok. It would just make things even stranger. I fine it hard as it is not to call them Mum and Dad.' She smiled at him.

'There was something else though. When I scanned you it came up with Amy and Rory as your parents but it also showed that you had some kind of higher brain function. I would even say it looked almost Time Lord.'

'That's my time head, as Mum likes to call it,' River laughs slightly. The Doctor looked at her curiosity on his face. He had heard Amy say that before.

'I was affected as a foetus. My mind developed differently due to the Tardis. It makes me as smart as you.' River flirted at him, before a sudden realisation came to her and she punched the Doctor in the arm.

'Ouch what was that for!' The Doctor moaned rubbing his arm.

'That was for telling me we couldn't have children!' River shouted at him before hugging him again, which surprised the Doctor.

'I am going to have to watch this, you're already getting very hormonal' The Doctor chuckled to himself, before he saw River's glare.

'Sorry. I wonder why I said that we couldn't have children. Suppose I will work it out sooner or later.' He grinned, as he continues to hug River.

'Ummm excuse me but why is it snowing?' Rory asked as he came back down the stairs after he thought he'd better check what was going on.

'Oh right yes, sorry.' The Doctor reached out with one arm and changed the temperature, so that the snow stopped.

'Is everything ok now then?,' he asked, as he looked at the Doctor and River hugging each other.

'Because I would really like to get Amy back'

'Everything's tip to...'

'Hang on. Where did Amy go' River interrupted the Doctor, a worried expression appeared on River's face.

'I don't know. But I am going to find her,' The Doctor gave River a comforting squeeze, before dashing around the controls.

'Then you and I are going to need to talk.' Grinning at River, as he ran past her to grab the scanner.

'What are you doing?' Both Rory and River asked.

'Float like a butterfly, stink like a bee. Ooooo I like that' The Doctor talked to himself.

'What' Was both Rory's and River's reply

'I am recruiting'

...Please review. I would love to get over 20. Hehe it might make me write a bit faster.


	5. Seeing white

Hello! It's taken me a while but the next chapter is up. Wasn't A Good Man Goes to War fantastic? And guess what I was right hehehehe Ok enough gloating. Anyway I ve been trying to find a way to stick to my story without making it seem to much like the episode, which is similar to the way I was going to go. (Me and Steven definitely think alike.) And last night it hit me. Well it didn't hit me, I actually had a dream and it was brilliant and it gave me the idea that I was looking for. So sit back and enjoy.

...

For Amy it seemed like several hours since the two women had left to tell the Leader, who ever that was. She didn't have a clue where she was, all she could see was a white ceiling. She tried to move her hands again but it was no use, she was completely and utterly stuck. She suddenly heard footsteps coming towards her and then felt, as someone started to untie her legs. Once they where free, she began to kick out with her legs.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you' The women's face appeared inches from her own, she held a gun to Amy's head, which froze Amy to the spot. She was a plain looking woman with dark hair tide up in a bun, and she was also wearing a long lab coat.

'There that's better, now I am going to untie your hands and you are going to come with me, otherwise my guards over there might not be as friendly' The women gestured across the room.

When Amy was free and was able to get up, she saw that she was in some kind of science lab. There was machinery everywhere and several other beds that where unoccupied. Looking across to where the women gestured she saw two hooded figures, both where holding some kind of sword which had a light spiralling up it. A worried look appeared across Amy's face, she was definitely in big trouble.

'Come with me' The dark haired women told her.

Amy followed the women out of the room, closely followed by the two guards. The corridor that they where walking down had pure white walls, and every so often there would be a door, which where also a brilliant white. To Amy it seemed they walked for hours, the endless white corridors confused her sense of direction, and she had no clue where they had come from. Her only hope was either she found a way to escape or same how the Doctor would fine her. The second was by far the better option. She just hoped he could get here in time.

Amy nearly bumped into the women in front of her, as she stopped outside an enormous door. This door was different to the others she had seen. It was made of wood, rather then being white, and had strange symbols carved all over the door.

'Wait here!' The women instructed the two guards before banging on the door twice. After several long seconds the door opened to show a long walk way. Either side of the walk way stood what, Amy would properly estimate as about two hundred of the hooded guards as well as a mixture of solider dressed humans. At the end of the walk way Amy could see what looked like a throne, although she could not make out the figure upon it.

As Amy walked down the walkway behind the women, she could feel dread creep into her stomach. Even if the Doctor could get here in time how on earth was he going to get past that lot? As they neared the throne Amy could see that the figure was wearing a long black cloak which billowed over its throne. Attached to the cloak was a hood which was pulled down over its face, so that she could not tell what it was. She would say that it appeared human but as she knows from experience even if something looks human doesn't mean it is.

Five metres before the throne, the women suddenly stopped and knelt down on her knees before placing her hands and forehead on the ground.

'Leader, this is the women we captured from the Doctor.'

The figure stared at Amy for several minutes before gesturing with his left hand. Immediately a woman appeared to the left of the throne. Amy recognised her immediately as soon as she saw the metal eye patch covering her left eye.

'Is this the women you saw' The Leader spoke. The voice was deep and could be easily recognised as a man's.

'She is the women I saw travelling with the Doctor my Leader,' The eye patched women spoke, her one eye starring straight at her, like she was looking into her sole.

'But it does not prove that she is the one.'

'Leader, her results are positive and she was using this.' The dark haired women withdraw a gun from under her lab coat, holding it out so that the Leader could look at it. The eye patch lady went to retrieve the weapon before handing it over to the leader.

'Is she as good, as they say she is?' Spoke the Leader.

'I do not know, we did not see.' The dark haired women spoke.

'Well then lets have a demonstration.' Declared the Leader before gesturing to his right, from which a man in military uniform appeared. The symbol on the door, apppeared on his uniform and hat.

'Shoot him!' The Leader chucked the gun down at Amy's feet.

Amy glanced at it for a moment before picking it up. Her hand was shaking, as she raised her arm and pointed the gun at the military man, who was starring at Amy emotionless.

'I can't' Amy's hands shock as she held the gun, she couldn't do it, it wasn't her.

'The owner of this gun would not have shown mercy. What is your name, women?' The Leader laughed, as he watched her drop the gun to her feet.

'Amy Pond.' was her shaky response.

'And who are you to the Doctor?' The Leader asked loudly, so that everyone could here.

'His friend.'

The women who had brought Amy, suddenly stiffened with fright, for she knew that she was doomed.

'You have lied to me!,' Was the Leaders angry response.

'You know the punishment.'

'Please Leader, she is lying, the results show that she is pregnant.' The women pleaded, trying to plead her cause. She hurriedly removed the scanning device from her coat pocket, holding it in front of her.

'Show me' The Leader demanded. The women with the eye patch took it and handed it to him. The Leader studied it for several minutes, before a chuckle came from underneath the hood.

'Oh this is good. This may work to my advantage.'

'What is it my Leader?' The women with the eye patch asked.

'The Doctor will come for this one,' The Leader chuckled.

...Reviews Please


	6. Canton and the lost little girl

I do not own Doctor Who.

Hello, here is the next chapter, hope you like it. The next one is going to be even better. As to why spoilers, but lets just say some old friend may be returning. hehehehehe and that's all you are getting. Until next time.

...

Canton Everett Delaware 111 was not a happy man. He had spent 6 months looking for a little girl, who he didn't even know what she looked like. It was all the Doctors fault. He turns up two days after he had left and somehow convinces him to look for a little girl for him.

_...Six months ago..._

_Canton was drinking; he had been doing a lot of the last two days. He had decided that if he drank enough then what had happened the last 3 months would seem like a dream. Not that he could remember half of it anyway, but he remembered enough to know that something inside him had changed. He saw the world in a new light and he didn't know whether he liked it or not yet. Buying another drink from the bar, Canton sat pondering, when he suddenly heard a clatter and then a bag behind him, before he heard the voices of two men. _

'_What the hell do you think you are doing?' _

'_So sorry, ever so sorry. I thought I saw a venomous carpet moth in your drink. Nasty little things they are. But um obviously I was wrong.'_

'_What are you going on about?' _

'_Oh nothing, nothing, doesn't matter.'_

_Without even turning around Canton knew who that voice belonged to, and it only meant one thing, trouble._

'_Can't you see the man's drunk, pay no attention to him,' Canton spoke not turning around. _

'_Just let him buy you another drink.'_

'_Yes Yes thats a splendid idea, Barmen, Barmen get this lovely fellow another drink will you please' The man waved his arms in a manic way before heading towards the man sat at the bar. Sitting down to his left, the man nudged him with his elbow._

'_Alright Canton my old chum, your looking um well drunk but um never mind' The man blabbered._

'_Doctor, what do you want?' Canton asked before taking another sip of his drink. _

'_What, do you think I came here just to ask you for something, I am hurt Canton' The Doctor gave Canton a hurt expression._

'_Doctor!' _

'_Ok Ok so I lied. You can't stop a man from trying and anyway I needed to get on your good side. I mean I did come to ask you for a favour and well I kinda don't have any money to pay for that drink.' The Doctor looked at Canton sheepishly. _

'_I thought you properly didn't,' Canton replied before chucking some money on the bar. _

'_What do you want me to do?'_

'_Ahhh straight to business ha Canton, I like you. Anyway I need you to find someone for me, a little girl actually. The same one which kept calling the President.'_

'_Why can't you find her?' Canton winced, he didn't really want to get involved in all that again._

'_Ahh well the thing is I ve got something else I need to do, well um work out really, and its going to take me sometime and it could be dangerous, so not really the best time to have a child around, could get hurt and all that. But if it's too much of an inconvenience then I am sure that I can find someone else. Although I don't know anybody as good as you and you already know everything, which means that I will hav...'_

'_Alright!,' Canton interrupted the Doctor after finally having enough of his blabbering. _

'_What do I have to do?'_

_...Now..._

That had been six months ago and he still hadn't found her. He had investigated any sighting of a little girl, told all police stations, hospitals and other facilities he could think of that, if a little girl shows up alone or anyone came in to make a report about a little girl, then they are to tell him straight away. That is why Canton was headed down towards an alley way in New York.

He had received a phone call about an hour ago from a police station, telling him how a mad homeless man just came in and started ranting about a little girl exploding with gold light. Now the people at the station where convince that the homeless man had been seeing things but not Canton. The Doctor had told him six months ago that he had to look out for anything that seemed odd, even alien like and to Canton that's exactly what this sounded like.

Driving down the road, Canton stopped the car at the entrance to a side alley way. This is where the homeless man had seen the girl, which meant this was the best place to start looking. Stepping out of the car, Canton looked around, he could see no one around, which would have been strange, if it wasn't five o'clock in the morning.

Taking a torch from his belt, Canton switched it on, before he began to walk down the alleyway. Coming to a dustbin Canton took the top of and looked in side but found nothing but a heap of rubbish. Continuing on Canton passed another heap of rubbish which he quickly scanned before turning and bumping into an old pram which was filled with bits of scrapped material and pieces of food. He decided that he must have belonged to the homeless man, which meant that this was near where he saw the girl. Continuing on for another two metres, Canton suddenly heard a rustling noise coming from the right side. Shinning his torch down, he saw to his surprise a little girl starring up at him in a heap of rubbish. She had brown hair which came to the base of her neck and she had brown eyes. Her clothes where all dirty and torn. The girl let out a cough and a whisper of gold light escaped from her mouth.

'Are you ok?' Canton asked as he bent down to the girls' level.

'I hurt.' The little girl replied, before she coughed again and another whips of golden light came from her mouth

'Well then let's get you a Doctor.' Canton told her has he reached into his pocket and retrieved a mobile. He still didn't understand these things but the Doctor had told him to use it when he had found something.

Dialling a number, Canton waited patiently as the phone begun to ring, after the tenth ring, however Canton was about to give up when a frantic voice could be heard.

'Hello, Hello, sorry just got back from being chased by a swarm of unhappy hippopotamus.'

'Doctor?'

'Ah Canton, hello how long has it been?' Doctor cheered up upon hearing Cantons voice.

'Six months. Doctor, did you just say a swarm of hippopotamus?' Canton was very confused.

'Oh yes well they are rather big and there was a lot of them and they could fly sooo yeah definitely had an interesting day'

'Doctor, it's about to get more interesting. I think I ve found her.' Canton replied in a serious tone, however, as soon as he spoke the phone hanged up.

'Doctor, Doctor' Canton shouted down the phone, however he was stopped when he hear a familiar noise. Turning around he saw in the alley way, before the Doctor rushed out.

'Canton, where is she' The Doctor asked franticly, as he ran towards him.

'Here.' Pointing to the little girl on the floor, who hadn't moved the whole time.

'She said she hurts. Doctor this golden light keeps coming out of her mouth.' Canton told him as the Doctor knelt down beside the girl.

'Hello I am the Doctor, and I am going to make you all better,' The Doctor put his arms around her and lifted her up. The girl didn't even complain for she was too tired.

...

Please Review


	7. The guns and the Sontaran

I do not own Doctor Who

Helllllooooo I am back. OMG wasn't Lets Kill Hitler brilliant. I definitely didn't see had coming. I can't stop watching it. 'Hello Benjamin' Watch out Doctor or the banana will get you.

And Night Terrors. Ooooo and that nursery rhyme. It's definitely about the Doctor and River. hehehehe

Anyway, next chapter is up. It's not the best but it's kinda needed. Your understand when I put the next one up. So...see what you think.

Rule 1: The Doctor lies, and so do I hehehehe

...

The Doctor smiled down happily at River, as she slept soundly on her bed. After setting the Tardis co-ordinates, he had ordered her to get some rest. As she had not slept, since they had defeated The Silence. She however tried to convince him that she was fine, but he had forcefully told her that a women in her condition needed rest and that he also needed her to be alert, so that she could help find Amy. This of course had changed her mind. Dropping Rory off to talk to Captain Avery, the Doctor had picked up Commander Strax, not only for his military expertise but also because of his medical knowledge. He had explained to Strax about what had happened and had then asked for his medical opinion. That was why at that moment they where in River's room, for he had the funniest suspicion that River wouldn't let a Sontaran anywhere near her, even if he was good.

It had not occurred to him that she would already have a room in the Tardis. Although after she had come back from her little dive in the swimming pool, with a new set of dry clothes on, he started to have his suspicions. If she knew how to fly the Tardis then it was more then obvious that she would know her way around the rest. Her room did not surprise him in the slightest. It was a plain, simple room with some functional twists. The walls where a simple cream colour. Pinned to the wall above her double bed was an assortment of papers. There content ranged from simple pencil sketches of alien life forms, to complex graphs of parts of the Tardis. There were also several pictures of her and the Doctor, which he skimmed over, knowing that foreknowledge was never a good idea. Next to her bed, there was a bed side cabinet, which her diary was place on. As well as a picture of Rory, Amy, and another girl, in their school uniform.

Turning around he spotted another door which he assumed lead to the bathroom. Next to this was a simple wardrobe. However, what drawn his eyes more was what was next to it. Trust River, he thought to give a whole cabinet just for guns. Each gun was positioned in size order; starting from the little one, he had seen her use at the Crash of the Byzantium, to a giant one that was hanged beside the cabinet, which was half the height of the wall. He assumed it was some kind of missile launcher, but to be honest he didn't really want to know. Beside that hanged an assortment of utility belts, all had different size hoisters to fit the different guns.

'What do you think? The Doctor asked his companion, as he watched him scan River's sleeping form, before looking at the results. Although the Doctor was 100 percent sure that everything was fine with River and the baby, it was such a huge shock that he still hadn't processed the information properly yet. He hoped that having someone else tell him would bring him out of his delusion.

'I would have to say Doctor that if she was complete human then it would be utterly impossible.' Command Strax commended, as he studied his findings.

'So...so it's true' The Doctor shook in anticipation, hardly taking notice of what Commander Strax was saying.

'Doctor, I don't think you need me to tell you the answer. But if it helps, then yes this female is carrying your offspring,'

'But Doctor, do you know what she is?' Strax asked. He turned, with his back to the bed, to watch the Doctor starring into space, with a huge grin on his face.

'Doctor!'

However, this was the last worlds he spoke for a while, as his shout woke River. With one swift movement she picked up a gun from underneath her pillow and hit the Probic Vent on the back of his neck with the handle, knocking him unconscious. With a loud clatter, Strax fell to the floor; the loud noise finally brought the Doctor back to Earth.

'River?' The Doctor asked bewildered at the scene in front of him.

'Doctor, what is that potato head doing in my bedroom?' Was her angry response, as she starred at him.

...

River Song was not a happy person. After being woken up, only to find herself starring at the back of a Sontaran. She had gone on to find that the Doctor and the said Sontaran had been studying her like a lab rat. After a heated argument with him, mainly him telling her that she shouldn't go around hitting Sontarans. She now had been ordered to sit in the control chair and not move, according to the Doctor. Her several attempts at getting up and helping the Doctor fly the Tardis, resulted in her being grabbed by the elbow, before being marched back to her seat by him. As a bemused Rory watched confused and yet finding the whole sequence funny. The Doctor would then tell her in a low voice, so that only she could hear, that she was in no condition to go running around the console. This resulted in the Doctor being slapped in the face. The whole event had happened at least three times.

All she had managed to get out of him about his plan, so far was that he was recruiting an army, from all the debts people owned him.

Other then the Sontaran, which was still on her bedroom floor. The Doctor had also recruited a man called Captain Avery, Madame Vastra and Jenny. According to the Doctor he had a few other people to see, but River still believe that they needed more help. They needed help by people she actually knew and trusted.

As she watched the Doctor dart around, she decided that she had had enough. She was not going to be treated like a weak spare part. Did she not spend 3months running around after the Silence without knowing that she was pregnant and nothing happened. She needed the Doctor to realise that she was capable of doing things.

'Doctor!' She yelled at him, which immediately stopped him in his tracks. Sheepishly he looked around the console at River who was glaring at him.

'Yes' He asked slightly timid.

'Not that I am not enjoying watching you running around the Tardis like a mad man, but I think its time you let me bring in the big guns.' She smiled at him as she got up and went to the controls.

'What are you...Wow, hang on. What do you mean big guns, like the one in your room?' The Doctor asked, as he watched River begin to set co-ordinates.

'No dear, but that might come in handy later.' She winked at him, as she ran pass.

'Um what are you doing then? Who are the big guns? It better not involve guns, I hate guns' The Doctor rambled on, as River finished piloting the Tardis.

'It might,' She teased him.

'Let's just say I am also paying in on my debts.'

'What debts? To who? It better not being some gun shooting maniac' The Doctor asked slightly worried in who River had in mind.

'Spoilers!' she smiled, as she ran to the doors.

'That's not an answer. River! I don't want to start a fight with who ever took Amy. I just want to get her back.' The Doctor's voice was beginning to rise.

'I know that sweetie. Trust me, that's all I ask. One day you will and you've seen the prove. But that's not going to happen, if you don't start. So I am asking, start trusting me' River pleaded with him. She needed him to see that. All she wanted was for him to trust her decisions. To trust that she knew how to help, otherwise he would never be her Doctor and that hurt her more then anything in the world.

'Ok, who is it then?' The Doctor replied softly, he could see the hurt in River's eyes and he could not bare it. He knew that she was right, for the future he knew they must have together; he needed to start trusting her.

'Let's just say one will be dying to see you again.' She winked at him as she opened the door and stepped out, quickly followed by the Doctor.

'Well I wasn't expecting that!'

...Reviews please!


	8. The Shadow in the Dark

I do not own Doctor Who, yet.

Ok ok, here's the next chapter. I wanted to be really good before I posted. I think it's funny.

Its a filler but an oh so good filler. But as to why you will have to read, no spoilers.

...

Lurking in the shadows, a lone figure stared intensely, at an old run down shop. Its gaze was only interrupted, as every few minutes the figure would check up and down the road, as if they expected something to come. The area seemed to be that of an old run down and derelict town. All the buildings seemed abandoned, as most had begun to fall apart. The whole atmosphere felt dead. Even the air felt stale and old.

The figure watched, as the shop suddenly glowed with a bright blue light. Seconds later, the front door was thrown open, as a man darted through and across the road, towards the figure in the shadows.

'What have you done?' The figure shouted at him angrily, as it stepped from shadows. The figure turned out to be a young women, her blond hair was tied make in a ponytail. All her clothes were black, to help her hide. Around her waist she wore a gun belt, which held two futuristic looking weapons. The man she was addressing stood with a slight smug expression on his face.

'Nothing,' The man smirked, before patting the front of his coat.

'Look I've got it, that's all that matters. We need to get going before...'

An unearthly, high pitch noise stopped the man from finishing his sentence. The two companions looked at each other, as an unspoken thought passed between them. Within seconds, both were running for their lives.

Running down the street, the man and the women kept looking sideways for an escape route. The now lit up shop, showing their pursuers exactly where they had been. After several minutes they finally came across a small side road which went between to rolls of houses. Sprinting down the road, the deafening silence was only broken by the frantic pounding of their feet. Coming to the end of the road, the two companions turned left along another smaller track between two walls. Another high pitch noise quickened their pace, as they pressed on. However as they went around another bend they found themselves at a high brick wall. As the two started to head back, they heard a scrapping sound coming towards them instinctively the man stepped in front of the women, protecting her.

'What do you want?' He shouted through the dark.

'We want it!'Came a low and snappy reply.

'I can't let you. It doesn't work. You can see what it did to that house, its erasing it from time. It's going to spread and destroy the whole town. Soon nobody will even remember it was here. You've already erased all of the people, because you decided to experiment. Nothing good ever comes with messing with time, nothing! Your plan would never have worked. If you had programmed it to erase every human and species on Earth, it would have destroyed everything. It can not be controlled!' The mans' voice became louder, as his anger increased.

'You lie. Give it to us, or we will take it from you.' The scrapping sound came close, and the man and the women could just make out the shapes of the two pursuers in the dark

'Well, that's a complete lie. You're going to kill us anyway. If I were you, I would get on with it because what ever you do to me, I will always be there to stop you. You know what I am, you think about it'

'Give it to us or we will hurt the little girl? ' The creature came closer, so that now they could be clearly be seen through the dark. They where taller, then an average size human, with claws instead of hands or feet. Their skin was covered in some kind of armour and their heads was bear like in shape but had a more reptile manor about it.

'I am not a little girl!' The blond woman huffed behind the man.

'Really don't think it's the time or the place.' The man joked at her, as he kept his gaze on the creatures.

'Choose!'

'Ok, let me think, No!' The man shouted at them.

'Fine, we will take it' The creatures approached them. The man stood definitely in front of the woman, who was struggling behind him. One of the creatures lifted his claw to swipe at the man, who automatically covered his face. However, nothing ever came. All he heard was a high pitch squeal. As he began to move his arm that covered his head, he heard a voice, a voice that he recognised very well.

'Well I wasn't expecting that!'

Turning his head, he saw that he was face to face with the Doctor and River, who were both stood outside the Tardis door. The Tardis, luckily was right on top of the two creatures.

'Great timing as ever, Mrs Robinson.' The man cheekily replied, as he went over and hugged the River.

'Oh shut up Benjamin,' River laughed, as she hit the man in the arm.

'In trouble as usual I see Jack.' River turned to look at the Doctor, who had gone completely white and was starring with his mouth wide open in shock.

'Sweetie, what's wrong?,' River asked concerned, as she turned to look at what the Doctor was starring at.

'Oh'

The Doctor was starring at the blond woman, who was still standing against the wall. He mouthed her name in absolute shock.

'Jenny'

...Reviews Please


	9. Reunion

I do not own Doctor who .

So sorry, for not updating for a long while. Hopefully going to be posting a bit more regular now. Enjoy.

...

'Sweetie, what's wrong?,' River asked concerned, as she turned to look at what the Doctor was starring at.

'Oh!'

The Doctor was starring at the blond woman, who was still standing against the wall. He mouthed her name in absolute shock.

'Jenny.'

'Hello Dad!' The Blonde hair girl, smiled at the Doctor.

'What, what, what...,' The Doctor looked at Jenny in complete and utter astonishment, before moving forward and pocked her in the arm.

'How how can you, I been you... bang ...dead, your hearts stopped, you you you died.' The Doctors arm moved around in absolute panic, playing out the scene.

'River, what's going on?' Jenny asked, confusing and pain crossed her face, at the reaction the Doctor was giving her.

'Oh dear, I am sorry sweetie. It must still be too early for him. I only wanted Jack. I locked on to his vortex manipulator. I never thought to check. Sorry Jenny. But this does explain why he wasn't as surprised when I found you.' River chucked slightly at that, remembering back to when she bumped into Jenny as they both ran for there lives, being chased by a group of very bad robotic pirates.

'River, what do you mean?' The Doctor asked still completely confused.

'Spoilers.' She replied before winking at him.

Jenny looked at the Doctor; it hurt her so much to think that this Doctor didn't really know her at all. That he still thought that she was dead. It was the first time she had felt anything like this before. She finally understood how much pain River must suffer every time she meets the Doctor, when he doesn't know her that well.

'Dad. I am here, it's me. I survived and went to the stars just like you. I had amazing adventures and I ran. Oh how I ran. Can't stop loving that!' Jenny told the Doctor, as she took a step towards him.

'But you died. How can you be here? I mean you died and didn't regenerate.' The Doctor asked still bewildered by the whole situation.

'I don't know. One minute I was dead, the next second I felt like this heat pass through me, like my life was seeping back. The first time I told you this, the first time I saw you again, you said it was something to do with the Terraforming.' Jenny shrugged, indicating that was all she knew.

'What do you mean...Wait. Oh that's brilliant! I am thick thickidy thick. I should have realised. I am so sorry Jenny.' The Doctor banged his head with his fist in announce.

'What's brilliant?' They all asked in union, wondering what could have happened to make the Doctor act as such.

'It's the Terraforming. Terraforming is used to create life, a big ball of gas to make a planet habitable. A cocktail of stuff to advance evolution, to bring life and that's exactly what it did. You were right there. A dead life form, which needed life. So that's what it did.' The Doctor beamed excitedly at Jenny, before scooping her up in a huge hug.

'Told you, you were going to be amazing.' He smiled at her before turning to look at River, who had a huge grin on her face and smiled at her to. He had a family.

'Not that I don't want to disrupt this lovely family reunion but we really need to get going now.' Jack suddenly broke in. He was looking up at the buildings surrounding them, all of which had started to glow with a brilliant blue light. They all looked up to see what Jack was starring at.

'Do I want to ask?' The Doctor turned to look at Jack for an explanation.

'This whole place is going to disappear. I don't really want to be wiped from the universe, if it's all the same to you. I'll explain properly once we get out of here. ' Jack quickly explained

'Oh right ok, everybody back into the Tardis. The Doctor hurriedly watched them all in before closing the door and running to the console, where he found River already getting ready to go.

'I'll finish that. Go sit down.' He ordered her, although she took no notice.

'Doctor?' Rory asked at the sudden appearance of the two new people.

'Right, yes. Rory. Jenny, and Jack. Jenny, Jack Rory. Somewhere around here is other Jenny and Vastra. Oh and Commander Strax, who is properly still out for the count. Is that everyone? Might have to start wearing name badges.' The Doctor spluttered out as he and River danced around the console, until they were safely back in the time vortex.

'Ok I have a couple of questions. One why we were going to be wiped from the universe and two what are you doing hanging out with him,' The Doctor gestured towards Jack, with a disapproving look on his face.

'It's always gun ho with you lot isn't it. Why I am not surprise that you three know each other.'

'We're not all gun ho, unless we have to be and anyway I am a member of Torchwood. I can't help who my boss is can I' Jenny grinned at him happily.

'Jack what's with the whole, being erased from the universe.' The Doctor asked as he stood next to River and grabbed his hand in hers. It wasn't something he would normally do but for some reason he wanted contact with her. It felt right.

'Ah yes. Universe scavengers, the Bandors. But I don't know how they got hold of this.' Jack handed over the small object from his pocket.

'Oh, thats not good. How did they get this.' The Doctor asked, shock clearly showing on his face.

'What is it?' River asked.

'That is a Time Window. We got a report of a whole population of a town disappearing, but nobody seemed to care. So we thought we would investigate. Turned out these Bandors have been testing it on people and villages, through the whole of our history. All of those old ran down and empty towns and villages' people used to find. It wasn't being hey had all moved on it was because the Bandors were erasing them from the universe.'

'But why would they do that'

'They where only testing it. That thing is broken. They've been trying to fix it but apparently have been very successful. I managed to shut it of, but the only way I could was to use it first so I programmed it to erase the village. '

'Brandors aren't clever enough to do something like this. They've got to be working for someone, but who?' The Doctor muttered to himself, his brain already going into overdrive. However he shook himself. It would have to wait, there were more important things to worry about.

'They won't be able to do anything for a while. Hopefully never. There was a reason River came for you, and that's the most important right now.' The Doctor saw the shocked looks on Jenny and Jacks face but choose to ignore them.

'Doctor, don't we need...'

'Yes I know and we will, but I need your help. River came for you, for a reason. My friend has been taking and we need to find her. So I am getting help from people I trust to go after her.'

'Doctor, who's been taken.' Jenny asked, an idea of what was about to happen popping in to her mind.

'Amelia, Amelia Pond '

...In a white, cold and sanitary room. A young, red haired, women stood over a cot. Her hand holding on to the tiny fingers, of her new born child.

'My little Melody. My little Melody Pond. I am going to tell you a story, a story about two great and magnificent men. My poncho boys. Your father and my best friend. The two most important people in our lives. Together they will tare the world, no the universe to find us. Where ever we are, what ever happens, they will come for us. I promise you that.'

The young women gentle picks up her baby as she begins to cry and begins rocking her gentle from side to side.

'Sssshhh, there's no need to cry. That's it. Ssssshhhhhh. I've seen the universe, with the help of an impossible blue box. Bigger on the inside. Oh how much trouble you would get yourself in Melody. There are so many rooms, filled with some of the most beautiful things and the most strangest. I bet there's a whole room just for hats. But that's not the point. It took me to the most amazing places, to the past, present and beyond. And you know what Melody; I would not have changed it for the world. Because if I did, I would never have you.'

…


End file.
